Up With Death
Up With Death Season 2 Episode 2 Originally aired June 27, 2012 Note: 'This episode only has six deaths. Ex-Squeezed Way to Die #'888 On 1581, In London, England. A prisoner named Thomas Miagh is sentenced to die on a torture rack, but he is so tall that the machine cannot stretch his body. His executioner, Sir William Skeffington, then invents the Scavenger's Daughter, a device that forces the man into a fetal position while two metal arms crush his ribs and lungs. Thomas dies of blood loss and puncture wounds. Alt names - Scavenger's Daughter Therm-Assed Way to Die #'548' On October 4, 2008, In Moab, UT. A miserable teenage girl forced into going to a religious retreat by her parents slips some crushed ecstasy into everyone's dinner. After the drugs take effect, one of the campers smashes a guitar near the campfire. The girl chokes on the soot that is blown in her face. She grabs a nearby Thermos and gulps its contents, not knowing that it is filled with leftover boiling water from the campifire. Because she is high on ecstasy, she fails to spit the water out, so she suffers severe burns to her epiglottis which swells up and blocks her airway. She then loses consciousness and soon dies. Alt names - The Big Swig Harmored Car Way to Die #'350' On April 22, 2006, In Hutchison, KS. Two amateurs attempt to rob an armored car and successfully tie up the guards, but a passer-by calls 911. The police arrive and exchange gunfire with the robbers, one of whom hides in the car. Just as he peeks out of an open door, his partner is hit and falls backward, driving the door shut and breaking the first robber's neck. Alt names - Heavily Armed Flame Retard-Ant Way to Die #'205' On July 4, 2004, In Burnside, KY. A pyromaniac attempts to set a tree ablaze after dousing it with gasoline. Unfortunately, he gets gasoline on his pants and ends up in flames. However, he is quick to jump into the adjacent river, but the melting of his muscles and cartilage cause shock and paralysis. The man collapses into the lake and drowns. Alt names - Stop, Drop And Die Straight to DVDead Way to Die #'404' On December 6, 2005, In Hollywood, CA. Two men are reenacting a 1775 Revolutionary War duel for a low-budget film. One man, a former criminal-turned-wannabe actor who was passed up for the lead role, plots to kill the other, so he slips a lead ball into the gun chamber to make the death seem like an accident. However, when he fires the gun, it explodes due to an excessive amount of gunpowder, blowing his hand off and sending shrapnel into his femoral artery, and he is killed from blood loss. Alt names - Duel Personalities Onesie & Donesie Way to Die #'396' On December 16, 2008, In Orlando, FL. An accident-prone home shopping network salesman survives falling off a ladder and getting a piece of a samurai sword lodged in his chest (which miraculously caused no fatal damage). After returning to work from the hospital from the samurai sword incident, he advertises a flannel one-piece pajama. Still wearing the pajamas, he then advertises some aromatherapy candles. When the sleeve touches the lit candles he is engulfed in flames. The stage manager tries to put out the fire with an extinguisher, but the extinguisher clogs. The salesman dies from severe burns all over his body. Alt names - In Fail Mercial Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.